


Heat Of The Moment.

by Incest_is_Wincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I Needed More Wincest That's Why., Bottom Dean, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Top Sam, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incest_is_Wincest/pseuds/Incest_is_Wincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up and it's Wednesday again and he's more than happy to see Dean.</p><p>After being away from Dean for so long he can't hide his true feelings any longer and makes a huge mistake. </p><p>Lotsa kissing happens.</p><p>I gave up on trying to make good summaries a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Of The Moment.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incest_is_Wincest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incest_is_Wincest/gifts).



> I just needed to write some more Wincest before i go back to writing Pranks are fun, until they're not. I'm so slow when it comes to writing... //sob.
> 
> I was so creative with that title i swear... 
> 
> One day I'll write something that's not incest.
> 
> I Own Nothing But The Story.

Sam sat up in bed and stared around _'Gotta get back in time'_ music was playing from the clock radio next to the bed "What, you gonna sleep all day?" Dean asked from his place by the bathroom sink as he brushed his teeth "No Asia. This station sucks." he stated with a groan. _'On a roll of the dice'_

Sam turned his head to check the clock radio. It said WED "It's Wednesday." he said, turning to look at his brother again "Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday." Dean clarified "Turn that thing off." he added.

Sam threw the covers off and went over to Dean to pull him into a hug "Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?" the shorter male questioned, no reply came from the younger of the two, Sam moved back a little, without breaking the hug "Dean..." he whispered, leaning forward and kissing his older brother. Dean started to struggle, trying to get away from the kiss, he pushed on Sam's shoulders with the hopes of getting the other to let go of him.

He had been wanting to do this for such a long time that it felt almost heavenly now that he was actually doing it, when he kissed Dean he wasn't even thinking he just wanted to taste his brother, he needed to know that his brother was really there. He felt Dean pushing against his shoulders but he still didn't stop instead he backed Dean into the wall pressing his back firmly against it, he pressed his body flush against his brother's leaving him no space to move.

He didn't break the kiss until he was completely out of oxygen "Dude! What the fuck!" Dean shouted immediately after the kiss was over "Let go of me Sammy!" his brother struggled against him again but it proved to be futile, once Sam had caught his breath he kissed Dean again but this time the shorter male wasn't going to let it happen so as soon as another pair of lips touched his he bit the others lip hard enough to pierce it.

Sam reeled backwards and his hand shot up to his mouth, he barely had anytime to register what had just happened before a fist connected with his face and he fell back onto the bed "What the hell is wrong with you?! did the trickster do something to you?!" Dean screamed, staring down at him, no answer. 

"Sam!" His brother said, anger clear in his tone. Sam sat up on the bed, leaning up to grab the front of Dean's shirt to drag him down onto the bed, he managed to flip his brother onto his back on the bed "Dean, I'm sorry... i just can't control myself anymore, i missed you so much" he whispered into his brother's ear "What the hell are you talking about? you missed me?" Dean said, confusion spreading across his face "Yeah, missed you so much." and that was all the younger brother said before capturing the others mouth again, before Dean could punch him again Sam pinned his hands above his head with one of his hands.

"Fuck Sam, Let me go..." Dean tried to get his hands free but surprisingly Sam was stronger than him and because the other was sitting on top of him moving wasn't even an option "I can't do that Dean, i might lose you again." he almost whined "I love you Dean... I don't want to lose you..." he caressed his older brother's cheek before he ran his hand down Dean's body, letting it rest on his clothed stomach while he leaned down to press little kisses from Dean's jawline down to his collarbone.

Dean had no clue what to say, so he just laid motionless on the bed while his brother assaulted his neck with kisses but when a hot tongue slid up the side of his neck his whole body jerked "Jesus! Sam, Stop..." his words trailed off into a soft moan when Sam decided to nibble and suck at his neck "Get off me!" he barked, squirming and trying to get Sam to get off of him "Ah..." the long haired male moaned when he had brushed his crotch against Sam's half-hard cock "Dude!" he gasped "What the fuck." he pressed down into the bed trying hopelessly to get his crotch away from his brother's.

Sam actually laughed at Dean's reaction and he didn't even know why, he shouldn't be enjoying forcing himself on his brother but a part of him was telling him to just flip his brother over and fuck him into the mattress but he wouldn't do that, he wanted to see and hear every little sound and movement his brother made while he fucked him slowly.

"Damn it, Sammy! this isn't funny!" Dean grimaced once again shifting under Sam "Shh... Dean it's okay." he assured, sliding his hand up the older man's shirt, feeling the tense muscles beneath his skin "It's not fucking okay!" Dean exploded "Do you have any idea how wrong what you're doing is?!" he continued, his face contorted with rage.

"Calm down, Dean." Sam whispered, gently running his hand down his brother's torso until he got to the hem of his pants "This will feel really good" he promised, undoing the button on the jeans before pulling the zip down and palming Dean's dick through the fabric of his boxers "Fuck...! Stop!" Dean groaned. Sam leaned down, his face only inches away from the others "I can't stop, I've been wanting to do this for so long" he confessed. 

"Sam... that's... just... sick..." Dean muttered, he wasn't going to risk trying to speak loudly when there was a chance of him moaning again. Sam chose to pretend that he didn't hear what Dean said despite how close they were. He kissed Dean passionately as he forced his brother to get hard by slipping his hand into the others boxer to stroke his limp cock. 

Dean started to feel nauseous when his cock started hardening in Sam's hand, he made a small noise in the back of his throat when Sam's tongue slid against his. Tears began to fill his eyes "Please... Sammy. Stop" he whined, once Sam pulled away from the kiss "Dean...?" Sam felt a pang of regret when he saw tears roll down his brother's cheek, what the hell was he doing? he shouldn't of tried to force himself on his older brother. He let go of Dean's erection and hands "I'm so sorry" he muttered, climbing off Dean and the bed.

Dean couldn't even look at Sam, he got off of the bed before zipping his pants closed and doing the button, without a word he grabbing the keys to the impala any walked out the door.

Sam felt his eyes burn with tears. What had he done? he messed everything up and now Dean was gone.

"Wow buck'o I didn't take you for the kinda guy who would try to force his brother to do the nasty" Gabriel's voice came from behind Sam "You really screwed up didn't ya?" he said, his voice laced with amusement "Just get the hell out of here, I'm not in the mood for your stupid games" Sam tried to sound angry but his words came out as more of a broken sob "Hey, I'm only here to help." Gabriel assured as he walked in front of the taller male "You don't want your brother to hate you, do you?" he questioned "No" Sam answered softly, trying to stop crying.

"Well then let's make sure he doesn't hate you." Gabriel smiled before wiggling his brows and snapping his fingers. He wasn't sure why he was helping Sam but whatever.

Sam sat up in bed and stared around music was once again playing from the clock radio next to the bed "What, you gonna sleep all day?" Dean asked from his place by the bathroom sink as he brushed his teeth "No Asia. This station sucks." he stated with a groan.

Sam felt a wave of relief wash over him, he'll have to thank the trickster next time he sees him.

For the next few days Sam couldn't bring himself to even look at Dean for a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a failure when it comes to writing but i write anyway cause it's fun XD
> 
> I really did want to make Sam force himself on Dean but i just couldn't finish it... it just didn't seem like something non-soulless Sam would do after seeing his brother cry... :c 
> 
> I tried so hard to write something without Gabriel but i just needed him to help Sam out in the end.


End file.
